miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Fleetwood Mac
Fleetwood Mac is a British-American rock band whose song "I'm So Afraid" appeared in the episode "Bought and Paid For" of the series Miami Vice. Career Fleetwood Mac began as the band The Bluesbreakers in 1967, which included drummer Mick Fleetwood, bassist John McVie, vocalist John Mayall and guitarist Peter Green (replacing Eric Clapton). The new name of Fleetwood Mac came from an instrumental recording featuring Fleetwood and McVie. Later the band consisted of Fleetwood, McVie, slide player Jeremy Spencer and Green. The group's debut album, Fleetwood Mac, was released in 1968 and included an early version of "Black Magic Woman" (later a hit for Santana). Their second album, Mr. Wonderful, included keyboardist Christine Perfect. Most of their early recordings were blues style, they later changed to rock. Green left the band in 1970, citing poor health, and Perfect became a full-time band member (later marrying McVie). In 1971 singer/guitarist Bob Welch joined the band, and they recorded two more albums, including Bare Trees, which featured "Sentimental Lady", which Welch would re-record in 1977 and reach the Billboard Top 10 as a solo act. The band went through some changes and personal problems, during the whole time Fleetwood managed to keep the group alive, until 1975, when Welch left and vocalist Stevie Nicks and guitarist Lindsey Buckingham joined. Their second Fleetwood Mac album was released in 1975, and with the success of their singles "Over My Head", "Say You Love Me", "I'm So Afraid", and "Rhiannon", the group broke out into mainstream success. Their 1977 album, Rumours, became one of the biggest selling albums in history (19 million in the U.S., 40 million worldwide) and featured "Go Your Own Way", "Dreams" (#1), "Don't Stop", and "You Make Loving Fun". 1979's Tusk was a double-album, featuring the title track (which included the University of Southern California Trojan marching band) and "Sara". In 1981 Nicks performed on two duets, one with Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers ("Stop Dragging My Heart Around") and the other with former Eagles singer Don Henley ("Leather and Lace"), then released a solo album Bella Donna. Buckingham also went solo with his album Law and Order, then in 1982 the group released Mirage (including "Hold Me", "Love In Store", and "Gypsy") before taking a hiatus. Nicks released The Wild Heart in 1983, Buckingham's Go Insane, and Christine McVie's self-titled debut in 1984. The band members also had personal issues, Christine and John McVie divorced and Christine remarried, Fleetwood went bankrupt, Nicks went to the Betty Ford Clinic, and John McVie had health issues stemming from his addictions. During the mid-1980s it was thought the band broke up, but in 1987 the band reunited and released Tango In The Night, which did well on the charts and had four hits; "Big Love", "Little Lies", "Everywhere", and "Seven Wonders", however a feud between Buckingham and the band resulted in Buckingham's departure later in 1987. After Buckingham's departure, the group struggled to find success, their next two albums did not do well, Nicks left in 1991, but at the request of then-President Bill Clinton, the entire band reunited for his 1993 Inaugural Ball (Clinton using their song, "Don't Stop", as a campaign theme), but it was a one-time performance, and in 1998 Christine McVie left the band (but returned in 2014), but the remainder of the original group reunited for The Dance, which became their first #1 album since 1982. The group (with Nicks and Buckingham back) released another studio album, Say You Will in 2003, and they continue to tour both prior to (1998-2014) and since Christine McVie's return (2014-present). In 2018 Lindsey Buckingham was fired and replaced by Mike Campbell (formerly of Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) and Neil Finn (formerly of Split Enz and Crowded House), who then went on the tour An Evening with Fleetwood Mac from 2018-19. In 2019 Stevie Nicks was inducted as a solo act into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. Category:Music performers